


Million ~ Tutto comincia da una pietra squadrata

by raxilia_running



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: Lo ricordava ancora quando, con qualche anno di meno sulle spalle, era sceso da cavallo camminando deciso verso di lei.11 Maggio 330, viene inaugurata ufficialmente la città di Bisanzio con il nuovo nome di Costantinopoli e il rango di capitale imperiale. Una messa solenne consacra la città e Costantino si gode i frutti del suo lungo lavoro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Scrissi questa fic secoli fa e, bon, ho deciso di ripostarla anche qui. Ho sempre adorato la storia di Bisanzio/Costantinopoli e Hetalia mi ha offerto la possibilità di crearmi un OC tutto mio per parlarne. Questa fic descrive il cambiamento di nome di Bisanzio in Costantinopoli. Non vorrei perdermi in sproloqui, solo segnalare che il nome del mio OC è stato un nome tipico delle imperatrici bizantine, così come il cognome è l'attributo con cui venivano descritti gli imperatori (porfirogenito → nato nella porpora).

«In nomine Patriis et Filii et Spiriti Sancti…».

La città roteò i grandi occhi neri, afferrandosi una ciocca di capelli fra le lunghe dita ossute e rigirandola più e più volte.

Quel moto d’impazienza non sfuggì all’attenzione dell’anziano imperatore, che le rivolse uno sguardo carico di disapprovazione, sentimento che la ragazza non poté ignorare. Uno sbuffo sottile sfuggì dalle grandi labbra carnose, mentre si affrettava a ricongiungere le mani, cercando vanamente di riportare l’attenzione sulla preghiera del prete.

Non si era ancora abituata a quella nuova religione, lei che era stata greca e _pagana_ per più di settecento anni a quella parte. Aveva assistito a tantissimi sacrifici in onore degli dei: persino in quel luogo era esistito un tempio dedicato alla dea Afrodite e proprio lì l’imperatore romano aveva deciso di far erigere una nuova e imponente chiesa. Era un uomo testardo, Costantino, di una pervicacia senza pari ma la ragazza non se la sentiva di condannarlo del tutto. Era stato merito della sua tenacia se adesso la piccola Bisanzio risplendeva letteralmente.

Quell’uomo non si era limitato a dare una lucidata superficiale alle pietre – non più antiche dopo la precedente ricostruzione – delle sue case e delle sue stradine. Brandendo una lancia aveva tracciato i nuovi confini, dando una dimensione diversa alla sua grandezza quasi dimenticata. Aveva mutato il suo volto stesso, costruendo nel giro di pochi anni opere maestose che lasciavano presagire strutture future anche più imponenti. C’erano i più squisiti frammenti dell’Oriente romano fra le sue mura, statue provenienti persino dalle città di sua Madre. Poi c’era la promessa mantenuta fino in fondo.

Lo ricordava ancora quando, con qualche anno di meno sulle spalle, era sceso da cavallo camminando deciso verso di lei.

La città se ne stava di fronte al tempio con i capelli scarmigliati agitati dal vento e indossava una lunga tunica di porpora – lei _adorava_ la porpora –, elemento che ben si sposava con la sontuosità degli edifici che la circondavano, giovani come lo era nuovamente anche lei. Bisanzio era tornata a essere la piccola perla del mar di Marmara, ottenendo la benevolenza dell’uomo stesso che più di cent’anni prima aveva abbandonato. Non le piaceva utilizzare il termine “tradimento”. Era sempre stata abile a destreggiarsi fra un’invasione e l’altra senza patire troppo per le conseguenze: in quel caso si era rivelata soltanto meno _capace_ del solito ma era riuscita a rinascere, come una fenice dalle ceneri, compiendo un miracolo che riusciva a pochi fra i suoi simili.

Nonostante quella consapevolezza, l’arrivo di una tale testa coronata – l’imperatore in persona – non poteva fare a meno di metterla in allarme. La vita era stata troppo tranquilla nell’ultimo secolo, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi qualche nuovo scossone invece di lasciarsi cogliere così di sorpresa. Aveva salutato l’imperatore come si conveniva al suo rango, reclinando tuttavia il capo con difficoltà persino nell’istante della genuflessione più profonda. Non si era perso in giri di parole, l’imperatore. Il suo sguardo sembrava già guardare oltre quegli edifici e quell’aria un po’ stantia di opulenta cittadina di provincia.

_«Bisanzio sarà rasa al suolo»._

_«Ma Costanti… Mio Imperatore!»._

Si era corretta con voce tremante, afferrandosi una lunga ciocca dei crespi capelli neri fra le dita e cominciando a tormentarla nervosamente. Un discorso che partiva da quelle premesse non poteva concludersi che nella maniera peggiore e lei non era nella posizione per pretendere un trattamento di riguardo: ancora troppo fresco era il ricordo dell’ultimo voltafaccia ma la situazione imponeva un briciolo di diplomatica e stupefatta sorpresa. Non si poteva fare altro che inchinarsi dinanzi al volere dell’uomo più potente del mondo da loro conosciuto. Restava ancora la possibilità di deviare il corso di quel volere perché non si rivelasse distruttivo. Non per lei, almeno.

L’indignazione, però, scalpitava per tracimare fuori.

_«Bisanzio si è sempre rivelata utile, per la sua posizione e i commerci… »_

_«Non voglio sentir proteste!»._

Aveva alzato una mano, bloccando le sue lamentele sconcertate prima che potesse reagire in qualche modo. Un gesto che la ragazza non aveva esitato a bollare come assolutamente volgare.

_«Bisanzio sarà rasa al suolo per essere ricostruita, più grande e più bella, come si conviene alla nuova capitale dell’Impero»._

Nuove di una gravità inaudita portava con sé Costantino. Nuove che sfavillavano come il suo sguardo prepotente, che già abbatteva muri, ricostruiva strade e tracciava confini attorno a sé perdendosi in programmi vasti come il cielo che li sovrastava entrambi. E lei, Bisanzio, era parte di quei progetti tanto ambiziosi da sembrarle irrealizzabili.

Di fronte alla scossa scettica della sua testa, l’imperatore le aveva stretto le mani con una mossa decisa, costringendola a riportare la sua attenzione su di sé.

_«Vedrai, farò di te la città più maestosa di tutto l’Impero. Tu diventerai la Nuova Roma»._

Il vento si era sollevato all’improvviso, come a suggellare quello che appariva soltanto come un folle e stupido sogno. La ragazza aveva infine chinato il capo, promettendo collaborazione nonostante il futuro si prospettasse spaventosamente precario davanti ai suoi occhi. Si sarebbe piegata a quel comando, come si addiceva a ogni devoto suddito dell’Imperatore, conservando però quella punta di orientale scetticismo addestrato dallo scorrere del tempo e delle vicissitudini.

Sei anni erano passati. Poco meno di sei anni perché all’interno della città affluissero i più valenti artigiani, i materiali più ricercati, l’oro, le porpore, manufatti pregiati frutto di saccheggi e guerre sanguinose. Con una rapidità sconcertante per un essere umano – figurarsi per lei che aveva tanti secoli sulle spalle – la città era rinata di fronte al suo sguardo sempre più stupito.

Costantino l’aveva plasmata a immagine e somiglianza del sogno che lo aveva portato fin sulle sponde del Bosforo e adesso lei si ritrovava fra la gente che affollava quella chiesa maestosa, con più carne e muscoli sulle spalle ossute, ricoperta dalle vesti più pregiate e abbellita da quelle gioie che aveva sempre amato ma che mai avrebbe creduto di poter indossare.

Quell’uomo, che il peso degli anni avrebbe costretto a curvarsi su se stesso se non fosse stato per l’indole tanto orgogliosa che lo teneva in piedi, aveva compiuto di certo grandi imprese ma in quel momento la ragazza più che mai riteneva profondamente seccante il suo atteggiamento. L’imperatore aveva soltanto cinquantanove anni eppure si permetteva di trattarla ancora come se fosse un'infante appena appena avvezza a camminare sulle sue gambe. Scandaloso, la polvere dei secoli si accumulava sulle sue spalle e Costantino si atteggiava a padre zelante soltanto perché le aveva dato un nuovo posto in quell’impero sconfinato.

Aveva soltanto saputo riconoscere l’insita grandezza che era in lei, pensava con atteggiamento altero, calandosi con fin troppo agio nella nuova veste di capitale rampante.

E poi, per quanto rumore avesse potuto fare, non era stato lui a darle la sua identità. Il suo nome, Bisanzio, affondava le sue radici in un tempo che il vecchio imperatore neanche poteva osare immaginare dal basso della sua normalissima vita umana.

Si riscosse dalle sue elucubrazioni altezzose, accorgendosi giusto in tempo della fine della messa. Costantino si fece avanti, guidando il corteo imperiale, completamente solo: l’augusta Elena, sua amatissima madre, era morta già da qualche anno e della fine di sua moglie si preferiva non parlare troppo spesso. Sola donna, al suo fianco, avanzava Bisanzio e le sue vesti, intessute di fili d’oro, rivaleggiavano con la maestà che la porpora imperiale conferiva al suo signore. La lunga teoria della guardia reale percorse il breve spazio che separava la chiesa di Sant’Irene dal _Milion_ dove, sei anni addietro, Costantino aveva posto la prima pietra di fondazione. Adesso, finalmente, si ritrovava ad ammirare i lavori ormai ultimati.

Lo sguardo che spaziava sul panorama cittadino era, se possibile, ancora più tronfio e compiaciuto di quello della ragazza al suo fianco. A un’occhiata superficiale, le due figure altezzose si sarebbero potute scambiare per quelle di due contendenti che si litigassero il posto d’onore per il più grande trionfo della loro vita.

Per un attimo Costantino parve quasi cedere di fronte all’invincibile testardaggine della città o almeno così lei interpretò il suo passo indietro. La mano sulla spalla, calata all’improvviso, le rivelò in tutta la sua chiarezza che si era trattata dell’ennesima sortita prima di sferrare l’attacco finale.

«Come tu ben sai, questo è il _Milion_ , l’ombelico del mondo. Da qui si misurano tutte le distanze dell’Impero. È qui che tutto ha inizio».

«Hai un talento non indifferente per i discorsi, Mio Imperatore, ma non vedo dove tu voglia arrivare con queste tue spiegazioni. So bene che cos’è il _Milion_ : quella pietra è sangue del mio stesso sangue e questo luogo ho contribuito a crearlo anch’io, mentre tu combattevi contro i nemici dell’Impero!».

La fiera indignazione da mancata regina, Bisanzio ce l’aveva nel sangue ma quelle proteste, lungi dall’impressionare Costantino, riuscivano soltanto a renderlo ancora più testardo nelle sue risoluzioni.

«Non s’interrompe un imperatore prima che abbia terminato il suo discorso, Bisanzio» la riprese con una punta di divertita intransigenza, ignorando l’occhiataccia che lampeggiò in quel paio di enormi occhi neri.

«Anche se è alquanto scorretto chiamarti con questo nome, ormai».

«Proprio qui, dove tutto comincia…» esordì con fare solenne mentre un’espressione attonita si dipingeva sul volto della città. «… Proprio qui, tu comincerai la tua nuova vita con un nuovo nome. Io ho fatto di te la capitale e io stabilisco che da oggi in poi sarai conosciuta ai quattro angoli dell’Impero col nome di _Costantinopoli, la Nuova Roma_! Comprendi ora il senso del mio discorso, mia cara?».

«Ma Costan… Mio Imperatore!» replicò testardamente la ragazza, preparandosi a mettere da parte ogni spirito diplomatico.

Non avrebbe avuto buon gioco contro di lui, ne era ben conscia: il vecchio imperatore era sempre stato molto più ostinato di lei e, d’altronde, chi le aveva dato una nuova vita aveva forse anche il diritto di assegnarle un nome diverso.

Non importava: chiamarla “città di Byzas” o “città di Costantino” era soltanto un modo come un altro di tracciare una diversa paternità ma la sostanza non cambiava.

Lei era e sarebbe sempre stata Zoe Porfirogenita, colei che era nata nella porpora, e quel nome nessuno avrebbe potuto mai portarglielo via.


End file.
